Finnick and Annie
by becky199469
Summary: Finnick and Annie how it all started and their games :
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like :) Please review :)x

Finnick loves living in district 4, he loves swimming in the beautiful blue ocean everyday. His father is a fish monger and has taught him how to use a trident and swim. Everyday after his swim he's always welcomed on the shore by Annie. Finnick adored her every since he first met her when he saved her from drowning at the age of 7. Finnick taught Annie to swim when they were 10. They are both now 14.

...

"Morning Finnick." Annie smiles.

"Morning." Finnick settles down beside her.

"It's reaping tomorrow."

"So it is."

"Finnick, you can't ignore it." Annie takes hold of his hand.

"Annie, It's pretty hard celebrating it."

"I'm not expecting you to but the hunger games are never going to stop so you might as well get used to them."

"I just don't want either of us to be picked Annie. I couldn't bear watching you die."

"Charming."

"What?"

"You immediately think I would die if I were picked."

"It's a possibility."

"It's also a possibility that the amazing Finnick Odair could die." She mocks.

"Oh no Annie, if I were picked I would fight to come back to you."

…

"Welcome, welcome to the 65th annual hunger games." Marsha begins the usual speech. Finnick is standing silently twiddling his thumbs.

"Lets start . Ladies first." She trots over towards the two silver balls and collects a slip. "Genevieve Fusion." _Thank god Annie's safe _Finnick sighs in relief. Marsha selects another slip.

"Finnick Odair." _What?_ Finnick blinks rapidly in shock. "Finnick?" She repeats. Finnick slowly mounts the stage. In the crown Annie stands in shock, a single tear leaves her eyes, she wipes it away quickly.

…

Annie is escorted to the room Finnick is locked in. Finnick sits in a overly large chair. He glances up as the door opens to reveal an emotional Annie.

"Finnick." She sobs. Annie runs into his arms.

"Annie it's good to see you." He replies.

"Will you wear this as your token?" She holds out a bracelet. "I made it for you."

"Of course I'll wear it."

"Try to win Finnick."

"With my looks I'll have all the sponsors." Annie tries to smile.

"I have to go, Good luck Finnick. See you soon." Annie is took away by two peacekeepers leaving Finnick alone in the room.


	2. Happy?

Hey hope you like:) please review good or bad :)X

…

The train is exquisite but Finnick is only thinking about Annie. He's sat in his cabin having a gander in the draws. There's plenty of clothes to pick from. He chooses a pair of apple green chinos,

Grey top with a green jacket. There's a knock at the door and Mags walks into the cabin.

"Hello Finnick, I'm your mentor Mags."

"Hello Mags."

"I'm sorry that you were chosen."

"Me too, just glad Annie wasn't picked."

"I'll leave you alone but come to the dining cabin later so we can chat."

"Okay." Mags leaves him alone and Finnick picks a pair of pj's for later and feels the bed sheets. _Soft. _He thinks.

…

"Evening Finnick dear, please take a seat next to Genevieve." Finnick sits his bottom down and immediately tucks into the food by loading mash potatoes and Lamb on to his plate. Finnick hears Genevieve laugh.

"What?" Finnick says with a mouth full of mash.

"Just you stuffing your face like you haven't eaten before."

"Well it's been an exciting day and I didn't eat this morning so I'm hungry."

"Hardly exciting being picked to die."

"Well you ain't going to win with that attitude are you?"

"It's true."

"Anyway you two, tomorrow you'll arrive in the capitol to be prepared and then you'll do the opening ceremony, I want no complaining from either of you okay, just be quiet and let your prep team do what they want okay?"

"Yes." Finnick sighs.

"Who wants to watch the reapings?" They all gather around the sofas and begin watching the reapings. Finnick doesn't really pay much attention to who is reaped but just sits quietly thinking about Annie.

…

"Finnick, I'm Rochelle and I'm your stylist."

"Hello, so what stupid costume am I wearing?"

"As you know, the costumes are made according to your district."

"Mines fishing."

"Exactly, and looking at your body, it shouldn't be hided away behind a stupid costume should it."

"Oh god." She holds up a fishing net.

"Here put this on."

"It's a fishing net."

"Yes, don't worry your contents will be covered."

…

Finnick arrives at the stables early only a few tributes are there. He stands with his fellow tribute Genevieve.

"So do you wanna ally?" She asks.

"Sure why not."

"Cool, it be good to be with someone from home."

"Yea, I'm missing it already." Finnick actually enjoys this conversation with Genevieve but it soon gets spoilt by some careers.

"Hey, I'm Porshe, 15 from district 1 and this is my partner McKenzie."

"Hi I'm Genevieve, 16 from 4 and this is Finnick." Porshe grins at Finnick who grunts an hello.

"Finnick, don't you look fetching in that outfit." Porshe begins.

"Thanks, you look pink." Porshe's wearing a pink leotard encrusted with diamonds.

"Do you want to join the careers?" McKenzie asks.

"I already said I'd be with Genevieve."

"Both of you silly." Porshe adds.

"Great," Genevieve turns to me. " Isn't that great Finnick?"

"Yea, but what about 2?"

"You'll get to meet them tomorrow at training. Got to go we have a parade to start" Porshe beams and skips off with McKenzie following.

"They seem cheerful." Genevieve says.

"Too cheerful."

"What do you mean?"

"Their careers, when are careers happy and nice to people?"

"I never thought of that, come on lets get on our cart."


	3. good looking

Hello hope you like this please review so I know if it's bad or good thanks :)X

…..

"Finnick wait up." Finnick is quickly walking to the elevator when Genevieve calls him.

"What?"

"Wow, soz attitude."

"Sorry, I just want to get this stupid costume off."

"Finnick that costume made you the center of the parade, you outshone district 2, that almost never happens."

"Really?"

"Yes the Capitol love you Finnick, say hello to your sponsors." Genevieve gives a weak laugh.

"You'll get sponsors too."

"Don't be so sure of that, I'm nothing compared to the hottie Finnick."

"Hottie?"

"Yea all the female tributes love you."

"You must have being talking to a lot of people."

"Not really Porshe told me."

"Oh her."

"You don't like her much do you?" The elevator door opens letting Finnick and Genevieve onto their floor.

"How did you tell." Finnick laughs.

"Good thing we're not here to make friends then isn't it."

"True easier to kill the ones you hate." Finnick turns the handle of his door. "See you tomorrow Genevieve."

"Bye."

…

"Morning, get up, training today!" Marsha storms into Finnicks room.

"Jesus, how loud do you want to be?"

"I can be louder!"

"That was meant to be a rhetorical question"

"Oh, anyway chip chop, breakfast table now."

"Fine, let me get dressed." Finnick gets a shower and dresses into his training outfit, a black and pale blue outfit with a number four labelled on the sleeves. Finnick looks in the mirror and sighs, _Annie's fave colour is blue._

"Nice sleep?" Mags asks as Finnick takes a seat at the table.

"Suppose." Finnick picks up some bread and fingers it, Finnick enjoys playing with bread, examining it and deciding which district it could be from. "This is district 1 bread?"

"Yes"

"Thought so." Finnick sighs and tucks into sausages.

"Finnick." Genevieve places her hand over his, Finnick glances down and clears his throat. Genevieve moves her hand. "Sorry, how do you tell where a bread is from?"

"It's all about the added ingredients really, like ours has seaweed, and district one has edible glitter on the top." Genevieve nods.

"Interesting."

"Anyway you two, I need to know what your skills are before you go to training so I can advise you." Mags says.

"I'm good with a trident." Finnick says.

"He's brilliant, I see him in town hauling his latest catch and he has two nets full of fish." Genevieve adds.

"Really, I knew you were a fish monger but didnt know you were that good, your only 14." Finnick smiles slightly at the compliment. "So Genevieve what's your skills?"

"Me and my family love camping and nature walks through the district so I know my survival skills." Genevieve replies.

"Interesting. So I want you to try and make friends with careers find out their skills but never trust them." Finnick exchange looks and smile.

"Okay." They both say.

…

In training Finnick goes straight to the knot tying station, The teacher their seemed really happy to get a student, not many people bother with the station like this. Finnick had just finished a reef knot when someone comes behind him and taps on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Porshe.

"Hey Finnick." She sways and flutters her eyelashes at him.

"Hi Porshe."

"Do you want to come over and meet 2?"

"If I must." Porshe giggles and strokes his arm. Finnick rolls his eyes. The tributes from 2 are. Large built, the girl is called Brianna and the male is called Edilio.

"So what can you do?" Brianna asks.

"I'm strong and good with weapons." Finnick says.

"Same brah, come one lets go throw some spears." Edilio cuts in. and drags Finnick towards the spear section."

"So Brah, is that Gen your girlfriend?"

"Haha no why?" Finnick doesn't know why he laughed it sort of just came out.

"Oh she talks about you a lot."

"Does she?"

"Yes, before when you where at the knot tying section you were the only topic of conversation."

"Never knew I was so popular." Finnick gawfers but stops when Edilio obviously didn't find it funny.

"Your not as popular as me got it fishing boy." Edilio thrust his spear at Finnick harshly.

"Well the crowds weren't saying that last night."

"Shut up or I'll kill you right now." Finnick steps closer to Edilio.

"Try it see how far you get."

"I could squish you.."

"Hey boys we're going now you coming." Porshe skips towards us cutting Edilio off.

"Yes of course." Edilio answered, he grabs her hand and they chat quietly as they walk away leaving Finnick alone, Finnick throws the spear at the farthest target and lodges it in the heart.

"Wow your good." Brianna stands next to him and smiles sweetly.

"Thanks,"

"Guess you were a bit angry I saw they way you and Edilio were before Porshe got there. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he's just frustrated because girls like me more." Brianna giggles.

"Well you are gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Come on, lets go."

…


	4. No escort?

Hope you like this, sorry it's short, trying to do assigments aswell as a quick update on my story's :) read and review please :)

…

Day two of training. Finnick stays at the knot tying station all day not really wanting to talk to the other careers. _Brianna seems nice but the rest are typical careers _Finnick thinks to himself. The specialist at his station doesn't seem to mind Finnick actually he's rather happy to have a student.

"You have a friend." Finnick looks up and the trainer is pointing to the other side of the room, Finnick turns his head to see Brianna watching him closely, she's at the sword station swinging a few around but her eyes never leave him.

"One moment please, I'll be back." The trainer nods and Finnick gets to his feet.

"Brianna." He calls, She drops the sword and smiles at him.

"Hey."

"Why have you been staring at me?"

"I wasn't." Finnick raises his eyebrow. "Get over yourself Finnick."

"Brianna, The trainer at the knot station saw you."

"Oh shut up." Brianna spins around her hair swishing into Finnicks face. He grabs her arm.

"Wait, look I'm sorry."

"You should be, remember I'm your ally in the games and if you piss me off that can easily change."

"I no." Brianna purses her lips.

"Good." She steps closer so she's inches infront of him. "Make sure you remember." her lips are brushing against Finnicks. She steps away and smiles.

"I got to go." Finnick quickly walks away. _What the hell just happened she just basically kissed me._

…

_I need to keep on the careers good side that way they can kill the competition for me and then I can sneak off and kick their butt when their not expecting it, but it's harder than that Brianna obviously likes me but she seems rather manipulative she could destroy me with a few words, I just need to be careful from now on until I know I can win and get back to Annie. _Finnick is laid on his bed when a knock at the door disturbs his train of thought.

"What?" He calls.

"Just me, can I come in?" Genevieve asks.

"Sure." Genevieve bounces in happily an perches on the end of the bed.

"What's up with you today?"

"Nothing."

"come on Finnick I saw what happened with you and Bri."

"Oh, she was just basically threatening me."

"Weird tactic."

"Tell me about it, I just need these last few days to hurry up so I can go in that arena and get home to Annie."

"Who's Annie."

"My best friend." Finnick says it with a smile. The door creaks open and Mags is stood silently at the doorway. "Hi."

"Sorry guys, I just wanted to say your friends are here."

"Friends ha hardly, thanks we're coming." Finnick and genevive quickly stand up and walk into the living area to be met with district 1 and 2. Porshe and Mckenzie are arguing about who is better with a knife. Brianna is sat pleasantly on the arm of a chair beaming her dazzling smile at Finnick and Edilio is glaring at Brianna from across the room.

"Well this is nice." Gevievive says as she walks up to Edilio and gives him a hug. Brianna hops down from the chair and casually walks up to Finnick.

"Have you heard?"

"Nope what's up?"

"Someone's killed my escort."


	5. CHANGE IN TEAMS

A/N HEY SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE I'VE HAD A LOT OF COURSEWORK TO DO, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

…

"What, really? how, why, who?" Finnick asks in shock.

"Really, we don't know, just glad I wasn't there when it happened, it could have being me." Your going to die in the arena anyway so does it matter if you were there or not. Finnick thinks to himself.

"Well, it is a good thing you weren't there otherwise I wouldn't have my best ally with me in the games." Finnick rolls his eyes to himself for saying something so cheesy.

"Oh Finnick that's so nice." Brianna quickly hugs Finnick and begins to sob into his shoulder.

"Don't cry." He pats her on the back and she looks up at him.

"You are so nice Finnick you know that right." Hmm I'm so nice I'm thinking of ways to murder you.

"I'm only nice to special people." Brianna smiles and kisses him on the cheek before she walks away into Cashmeres arms.

…

Two peacekeepers barge through the door and grab us all into a line.

"Right we know exactly who murdered the avox."

"Really, oh no who?" Brianna says while her shoulders shake.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Can you please just tell us can't you tell this is scaring the kids." Gloss calmly suggests.

"Well it's not scaring one tribute the way the others are."

"What is that meant to mean?" Gloss replies.

"One tribute is terrified to find out what his consequence is going to be for killing a avox."

"I beg your pardon, your accusing these tributes."

"Well it isn't my tributes so can we go?" Mags asks.

"Why isn't it yours?"

"As they were both at their own quarters all of tonight."

"No ma'am you may not go as you will need to know who it is."

"Fine."

"So who is it!" Porshe screams.

"Someone from district 2." I look towards Brianna who falls to the ground in tears.

"It wasn't me!" She sobs.

"I never said it was my dear." I look at Edilio and see him slowly backing away towards the elevator.

"You do realise that he's making his way to the elevator." I say. The two peacekeepers run and tackle Edilio to the ground and handcuff him.

"You'll get it in the games Finnick." Edilio shouts.

"Doubt that as we're allies and well you need me." Brianna slowly walks towards me and links her arm though mine and leans her head on my shoulder.

"He's right Edilio, you killed someone and now you'll pay when you go to the arena so you need all of us to protect you."

"I'll never forgive Finnick."

"We'll just have to kill you then, pointless having you in the careers." Mackenzie steps forward.

"Well sorry to interrupt but we are going to take this one to the cells until it's time for him to go to the arena."

…

Finnick gets into his room about 11 pm and gets into the shower, when he comes out Geviveve is sat on his bed.

"Why are you in my room?" He asks.

"I wanted to talk to someone about this evening."

"What's there to talk about Edilio killed the avox and now he's not in the careers, big deal over."

"But Finnick, he has a rather large ego and he wants to kill you."

"I don't care, he won't get to me."

"You're only 14 Finnick he's 18."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Yes it is, be careful."

"Why are you so concerned about me, when you should be bothered about yourself, after all only one comes out."

"Finnick, I know I won't win so I want you to for district four."

"Well, I will, I need to get back to Annie, Edilio is first on my list of deaths."


End file.
